bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow-wood
Snow-wood is a mountain range in the south part of the Range, once ancestral land to the House of Crimsonthorn, now the Barony of the Snow is lorded over by the House of McCallan. People The people of the Snow-wood are a tough and stalwart people who's only goal is to the survive the constant snow and blizzard that harass them. The people of the Snow-wood are strong to say the least, their females pale and beautiful while their males broad and tall, they survive by splitting tasks between themselves and are almost always busy cutting down tree's and using their harvest powers to regrow them. With traditions as old as the Clans that live in the mountain, the people of the mountain respect a good sword-arm over noble titles. They're tough in nature and always ready for for a good fight. Internal Areas The citizens of the Snow-wood have formed borders within the land to better organize themselves through work and to give out tasks to those who fit the area. The Snowy Forest, Forest-lands as far as the eye can see except for the opening from the entrance into the habitable part of the mountain. Forest Lake, when leaving the Snowy Forest via the north exit, travelers would happen upon a frozen lake with a town sitting on the edge, very big for a mountain town, it houses the lumbering activities for the land. Bloodstone Keep, when leaving the Snowy forest via the west exit, travelers would happen upon the castle that once was the seat of House Crimsonthorn in Snow-wood, now the seat of House McCallan Bloodstone Hold, serving as a township under the protection of Bloodstone Keep, it is under reconstruction by House McCallan The Roaming Grounds, when leaving the Snowy Forest via the south exit travelers would happen upon a quiet tranquil opening full of animals and horses, as well as a very big ranch complex, this was built as an agreement between House Crimsonthorn and House McCallan for peace. A careful agriculture phenomenon achieved by balancing the the cold of the constant snow and the heat generated by the local fauna. The Foundry, a massive structure located in the south which is supplied with the bounties of Snow-wood and pumps out armor, weapons, refined minerals and precious gems. The township under in it's shadow shares the same name and is mainly housing for the workers and their families. Wild Life 1. The Snowy Forest is home to many wild things, including snow wolves and rumor has it, the spirit of the forest, the White Wolf himself. It is also home to many stag who manage to survive in the forest. It is also home to rabbits, squirrels, stags, deer, bear and other creatures that survive the snow. 2. Forest Lake's wild life is that of the same as The Snowy Forest, as well as the fish that are under the frozen lake. 3. Bloodstone Keep has no wildlife. 4.The Roaming grounds is home to so much wild-life as it is the epicenter for all of the wild-life in the Snow-wood Mountains, an aura in the area keeps most of the animals docile and peaceful, but the snow wolves resist the aura, therefore they are not allowed in the Roaming Grounds. Myths, Legends and History The White Wolf: The story about the pale wolf is that of tragedy, there was once a man who fell in love with the moon and prayed to the moon to join him on Azeroth and live with him forever. The moon answered his prayers and courting and came down to Azeroth to live with him, But the man had one flaw, he had a rage in his body he could not control. One night when they slept in their cabin in the Snowy Forest, the man lashed out accidentally at the moon whilst in his sleep and scared her away, back into the sky. The man begged for forgiveness but the moon would not hear him out, the man wept for his lost love when a stranger happened across the situation and gathered what had happened. He told the man that he knew of a way to conquer his rage and make him more appealing to the moon, but it would cost him something precious. The man agreed, more then anything he wanted to conquer his rage and be more appealing to the moon, so the stranger used a spell that quenched his rage and made him more appealing to the moon, he took the form of a large white wolf. The moon noticed and came down to forgive the white wolf, but the white wolf did not care for the moons love anymore, for the precious thing that the stranger took from the man, was his love for the moon. Clan Callan: The progenitors of House McCallan, it has been revealed that there were four clans who were founded in Snow-wood, the Crimsons, Frozens, Arkhams and Callans. The Callans were war like and enslaved the Arkhams, quickly making them adopt their war-like and sadistic culture, they spent the next couple years fighting and enslaving the other clans to their will. At some point in time the Callans disappeared from Snow-wood to fight the Gilneans, leaving Clan Crimson to adopt a more civil culture and form House Crimsonthorn. Wars The people of Snow-wood and House Crimsonthorn have lent their aid in many wars before the Cataclysm severed their connection with Gilneas. The Clan Conflict: Clan Callan wished for nothing but conflict and they found it in the other three clans that lived in Snow-wood, they quickly enslaved the Arkham Clan and forced them to adopt their war-like and sadistic culture as opposed to their peace-loving ways. The war lasted for many years before Clan Callan could conquer Clan Crimson and Clan Frozen. The Founding of House Crimsonthorn: Once Clan Callan disappeared, the Crimson Clan wished for a higher form of living, adopting a noble culture and seeking out the rumored "Greymanes." they agreed to the terms of conquering the other two clans, and forming House Crimsonthorn to dedicate Snow-wood to their rule so long as they can lord over it. The First Lake Rebellion: The First Lake Rebellion occured when House Crimsonthorn let the Lord of the Lake at the time gain to much power and influence within the region to be brave enough to challenge them for supremacy. The forest lakers marched upon House Crimsonthorn's new military force and almost won the war if not for the timely arrival of Crimsonthorn's wicker allies. With the victory, the Chieftains daughter and only inheritor was married to the then current head of House Crimsonthorn, forever binding the Frozen Clan and House Crimsonthorn in union. War of Aderic: House Crimsonthorn lent their finest troops to fight alongside King Aderic as promised in their oath. This war brought House Crimsonthorn and the new House of Callan close together as they fought side by side, the Callans not taking note of their old enemies. War of Silverpine: The people of Snow-wood paid dearly in this war when House Crimsonthorn sent aid to the struggling House Callan in the Grip, lots of soldiers were killed and House Callan destroyed, but in the ashes , House Crimsonthorn was willing to help the bastard that formed House McCallan and absorbed House Callan's titles and holdings. This war also gave meaning to their words, "The blood of our sins remind us." War for the Grip: There was no involvement but adamant support through resources sent to the Grip. Second War: House Crimsonthorn of the Snow-wood sent troops to aid in Lord Godfrey's token forces. Third War: The people of Snow-wood were drafted and sent to do battle against the Scourge, House Crimsonthorn supplied vast amounts of wood to aid in the effort, House McCallan helped build the Roaming Grounds during this war to further improve relations with the people of Snow-wood and House Crimsonthorn. Gilnean Civil War: House Crimsonthorn were the ones to spot House Rogers leaving the Grip and sent a message to House McCallan that they would cut them off and join House McCallan's attack on the rebels. The Second Lake Rebellion (GCW): During the Gilnean Civil War, it is argued that Crimsonthorn and the occupants of Snow-wood did not help so much in the war, but they had their own problems when the then-current Lady of the Lake took a chance as her ancestor did to remove Crimsonthorn from power, she failed as her ancestors did when she was pushed back to Forest lake by the forces of Crimsonthorn and she refused to take a step off her frozen lake, the ice gave under and she was taken by the water, the rest of her forces saw this as fate and surrendered, thus ending the short war. It was after this war that the title was removed and given to the inheritor of the Crimsonthorn titles. The Bloodstone War: After the cataclysm there were many questions on if the people could survive without the rest of Gilneas, many factions were made and battles were fought, House Crimsonthorn operated out of Bloodstone Keep and put down the factions that posed a threat and granted leniency to the factions that could help Snow-wood manage on it's own. The Arrival of Vladimir Crimsonthorn: An unlikely man approached the then head of House Crimsonthorn, Lord Gavin, and told him of a way he could rebuild the waning power of House Crimsonthorn through an ancient art the Crimsonthorns loved to practice; blood magic. Lord Gavin refused and the revealed Vladimir Crimsonthorn killed his descendant and took control of Snow-wood in a violent upheaval, for he was already promised control of the military if he saw fit to replace Lord Gavin. The only ones who managed to survive or resist Vladimir's rise to power were Forest Lake, who were dining with the heirs a few years after his rise to power, having lied about their own loyalties. They then captured them and held them for safety, while Vladimir -- only concerned for the continuation of his House -- did not attack, but begun a slow diplomatic process with the Blood Council The War in the Mountain: To be Written. Traditions Blood Magic: The blood magic craze started when Vladimir initially started his lordship over Snow-wood, it was during the War of Subjugation that they needed a one up over House Vaught in combat that they decided to research into controlling the blood inside their own soldiers to improve their speed, intelligence and strength. It was through many failures that they discovered a way not only to make these "Blud Ritters" or "Blood Knights" they discovered a unique way of information gathering through Blood Boiling and Blood Control. Wolf Taming: It was once a tradition in Clan Callan, when they lived in Snow-wood for the next Chieftain to go out and tame an snow wolf to show not only his mastery over a beast, but his bravery to do it alone and in the cold. It is known that the heirs of Chieftains would have to do this task with only the fur-coat of their ancestor and a wooden spear to protect themselves. Relations The Relationships and Alliances that the House of Crimsonthorn has built for their people that benefit or hinder the Mountain as a whole are listed here. The Headlands of Gilneas- WiP The Clans of Snow-wood- WiP House McCallan- WiP House Vaught- WiP Ardeiria- WiP Titles The titles that were relevant to Snow-wood usually tied in with the House of Crimsonthorn or relevant figures within Snow-wood, although as of late, the former system of Crimsonthorn has been thrown out the window by Lord Ruler John McCallan. Titles in Use Lord of the Snow- The lord and ruler of Snow-wood, often called "Lord-Ruler" or given a unique title to give respect to their deeds, such as in Lord McCallan's case "The White Wolf." Commander of the Equine Guard- The leader of the elite group of soldiers in Snow-wood and General of the Snow-wood Armed Forces. Chieftan- A title held by the the chosen man or woman of the two existing wicker clans. Retired Titles The Huntsman- Most successful game hunter in the mountain. The Keeper- The strategist and most knowledgeable among the Lord of the Snow's advisors Lord of the Frozen Lake- before Forest lake became an official part of Snow-wood. Lady of the Frozen Lake- Most powerful Harvest witch the Snow-wood Mountains has to offer. Master of Games- The person in charge of the Roaming Grounds ranch. Guardian of the Snow- Leader of the general forces of Snow-wood, often held by the head of the ruling house. The Shadow Broker/Master/Dealer- The spymaster in charge of intelligence and spy networks operating out of Snow-wood. This title is known to the denizens of the land but the man or woman in charge is not known publically. Families and Factions House of Crimsonthorn: Ancestral owners of Snow-wood, after the War in the Mountain, replaced by House McCallan. House McCallan: Has ancestral clan ties to Snow-wood. Current Rulers of the Snow. Rest to be written. Category:Snow-wood